The Battle of Sworn Enemies
by baneofheracles
Summary: Own story: The story starts out with the main character, Aaron, in history class. He hears chanting and marching, then spirits and a huge man comes through the wall. The man commands the spirits to take him and they put him in a chariot. The man reveals himself as Kahōʻāliʻi, the Hawaiian god of the underworld. Aaron meets two people that he makes friends with: Geoff and Malia.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped by Spirits

**Aaron**

Hi. My name is Aaron Kealoha and I am a child of a nightmarcher. Nightmarchers are ancient spirit warriors. They once lived, but when they died, they turned into spirits and are technically gods. So, I am a demigod of Hawaiian mythology.

I found out when I was ten years old. I was in the middle of history class. All of a sudden, I heard chanting and marching and I looked out the window and saw spirit-looking warriors. One looked over at me and he looked like he was sorry for me. I didn't understand at the time, but I soon realized that it was my father. He quickly looked away and I decided that I was seeing and hearing things.

I found out that I probably wasn't when the spirits came through the wall five minutes later. They weren't like the war spirits I saw before. These were just spirits. They floated along and they didn't speak or even walk. Their feet never touched the floor and they _couldn't_ speak.

I knew I was dead when the huge guy came through, too. Knowing my luck, they were after me.

The man walked up to me until we were face to face. He looked me right in the eye and said, "Not very threatening, but still a child of a war spirit. Take him, spirits."

The spirits came toward me and suddenly became solid. They grabbed my arms and took me out through the wall. Then, a chariot randomly appeared in the school lawn. They threw me in there, and hand cuffs and feet cuffs suddenly appeared on my hands and feet.

I didn't know why I was being kidnapped, but it was obvious: This man wanted me, because of my father, who I never knew. He said, _war spirits_. He was probably talking about the spirits I had seen right before he came. If one of those men were my father, he was probably trying to warn me about this man. And, if they were war spirits, they were probably trying to warn me of a war that might be coming up.

After what felt like an hour, I started to get tired. It probably wasn't an hour, but it definitely felt like it. Soon, I was falling asleep.

** LINE BREAK**

When I woke up, I was in a huge cavern. There were spirits drifting all over the place. They were just like the ones that kidnapped me. _They_ were now drifting along the floor, just like they were earlier. They were no longer solid.

I was obviously in a throne room. There was a large throne right in front of me and there was a large set of doors behind and to the right and left of me. The man was on the throne and he looked so at home, so comfortable and _right_ in the throne that he was obviously in his throne and he was the king of _wherever_ we were.

He looked over at me and said, "I guess I've been a little rude. My name is Kahōʻāliʻi. Sorry. I was a little busy trying to take you. Your name, please."

"Aaron," I replied. "I'm sorry. I was a little busy trying to figure out what the heck was going on!"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I never explained that, either. Well, you _have_ figured out that one of those warrior spirits you saw earlier is your father, right?"

"Kind of."

"Well," he continued, "I'm sorry to tell you, but they are minions of Kū, the war god. And he is my mortal enemy. Or should I say immortal enemy? Because he's a god, and he definitely can't die."

"Okay," I replied. I was getting a major headache from all this spirit and god talk. "So who are you?"

"Oh. I already told you. I am Kahōʻāliʻi. I guess I should tell you that I am the god of the underworld. That's where you are right now."

I was speechless. For one thing, my father was a spirit. I didn't understand that. He was a spirit, not a god? I was in the _underworld_, which I thought was a little fictional. Of course, I thought that spirits and gods were, too. I wondered what else would happen on this crazy day. Of course, not much _could_ happen if I would be held prisoner all day.

Kahōʻāliʻi then decided that he would throw me into a cell. He said, "Okay. So, now that we're done chatting, let's go put you in the cell with the other children of Kū and his minions."

Then, he threw me in there.

It was a little more than a cell. It was divided into ten rooms and each one had two to ten people in it. He threw me in one that already had four people in it. I went to the only bed left that wasn't occupied and sat on it.

The bed right beside mine had a girl that looked about thirteen. She had brown hair, about down to her shoulders. She literally had red irises on her eyes. She had a glint in her eyes that said if anyone messed with her, she would personally throttle them with her bare hands. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit, just like a normal prisoner would. All the others were wearing them, too. I wondered when I would get one myself.

The girl looked over at me and said, "Hi. My name is Malia Kapahu. My father is a war spirit."

I grunted. "Mine too. Why does he want all these children locked up?"

She sighed. "Because we are children of war. He doesn't like Kū and the war spirits are Kū's minions. He and Kū are enemies, so he's kidnapped his children, because usually the gods use their children to fight."

"Well, I knew that the war spirits are Kū's minions and that he is enemy of Kū, because he told me. Still, we need to break out of here."

"Yeah, we really do. I've been here since I was seven. My mother has probably lost all hope." As she said this, a single tear traced down her cheek. Then, she turned real serious, wiped the tear off her cheek, and said, very determined, "Let's make a plan."


	2. Chapter 2: Prison Break!

**Malia**

After we were done making our plans, I laid down and went to sleep.

I dreamed about war, of course. I do almost every night. But tonight's dream was different.

The dreams were usually about some random war or battle and I always see the nightmarchers. I know which one is my father. He always looks over at me and has a sad glint in his eyes. The nightmarchers are supposed to kill any person they see, but he always turns the blind eye on me. Not many nightmarchers have children with mortals, because most of them _do_ kill them on sight.

This dream _did_ have the nightmarchers. There are usually a couple at any war or battle anywhere. But, the one that I recognized as my father wasn't there. And usually the nightmarchers aren't actually _in_ the battles.

The battle was obviously between Kū and Kahōʻāliʻi. Kū had the nightmarchers on his side and Kahōʻāliʻi had normal spirits and his children on his side. Kū didn't have any of his children on his side. We were all locked up in the cell. I wondered if the battle was happening right now. If not, maybe this vision is to show me that this is what would happen if we _didn't_ break out of the underworld.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up to the new kid, Aaron, saying, "Hey. Wake up. We need to start the plan."

"Can I at least have, like, ten more hours of sleep? I had a terrible night last night," I replied.

"No," he replied. "You can't have ten more hours of sleep. But I understand why you asked. I had dreams, too."

"What were yours about?" I asked.

"I dreamt about a battle between Kū and Kahōʻāliʻi," he replied. "They had their warriors behind them fighting, while they were in front fighting each other."

"That's the exact same as my dream," I said.

"Well," he said, "we need to start that plan."

"Okay," I said.

First, Aaron took off his shirt, then went over to the sink. After he was done wetting it down, he tied it around one of the bars. Then he found the stick we'd found last night and put it in the loop. He proceeded to twist, and believe it or not, the bars were actually bending!

"Gah! I need help! This is hard." Aaron said.

So I went over and helped him pull. A couple moments later, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "PRISON BREAK! File through this hole." He then pointed to the bent bars.

After everyone was through, I said, "Wow, your stupid plan actually worked."

"Yeah, well I'm not just a pretty face," he said, then went through the hole himself.

"I thought it was the girl's job to say that," I said, smirking at him once I was out.

"Can't believed I helped you," He mumbled almost incoherently.

"Excuse me! I helped with the plan!" I yelled at him.

"Maybe, but barely. I'm the one who came up with it. Anyway, I really don't wanna argue about it right now. How 'bout we get out of here?"

I gave him a 'we'll-talk-about-this-later' look, then we walked on.

When we caught up with the others, they were standing at a gate, where two skeleton warriors were leveling swords at the prisoners.

I looked over to Aaron, only to see him digging in his pocket. He brought out a couple of sharp pencils, and yelled "Score!"

He tossed one to me and one to a big blonde dude, who's name I think was Geoff. He was one of the way more silent ones, never talking to anyone, but would still beat you up for insulting him or his family.

I think the first time he was there he said his dad was one of the four great gods, Kū, the god of war.

He then surprised me by saying, "What the frick am I supposed to do with a pencil, write them a beautiful poem?"

"No, you idiot, stab the skelodudes!" I'll give you three guesses on who said that. Yup, Aaron has a pretty big mouth.

"Makes sense, but why a pencil?" I asked him.

"Because I was taken from school. You can't exactly carry a couple knives in school. So, for now, all we have are pencils," he replied.

Geoff then went into rage mode, and stabbed one of the skeletons in each eye socket, then it just fell to the ground in a pile of bones. He turned to the other one and tried to stab it in the chest, but the pencil broke in half.

Aaron then went forward, and started insulting the skeleton when Geoff shouted, "Enough!" He then went forward and punched the head clean off.

It rolled right by my foot and I noticed something else in the skull. It had three pure gold emblems, one shaped as a sword, another as an axe, and the last a spear.

I bent down and picked it up and took the emblems out, where each one was on chains, as necklaces. When in my palm two instantly shot out and landed on Geoff and Aaron's neck.

"Okay, anyone mind telling me what the heck just happened?" yelled Geoff.

"Dude I think the necklaces like chose us or something." Aaron said

I then saw a piece of paper in the skeleton's hand, so I picked it up. It read 'touch the charm and say extend.'

"Guys you might want to read this." I said. They quickly read it over.

"Alright stand back, I'm gonna try it," Aaron said

Aaron touched it and yelled, 'Extend!' And in about one and a half seconds, he was holding a two-handed, gleaming, seven foot long sword, with some kind of red and black metal. It had a button, and when he hit the button two spikes popped out making the sword a trident.

"WHOA! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" he exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Don't know, but I wanna see mine," Geoff said, putting his hand on his and yelling, "Extend!"

In about a second, his hand held a three foot long golden staff with a button on the side. Geoff clicked the button, and at the top part of the staff, two Iron axe blades sprouted out.

"TWO IN ONE! HA! BEAT THAT AARON!" yelled Geoff, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Hey Malia, activate yours!" Aaron yelled.

"Fine," I then put my hand on the emblem, and said, "Extend." Nothing happened. Confused, I said it again; still nothing.

"Gah! This is stupid! WHY. WON'T. YOU. EXTEND!" I yelled the last part, and out of no where an oak staff almost jabbed me in the stomach. I then pushed a button on the side, right by the handle, and out popped a solid gold, barbed, almost leaf shaped spear head.

One of the fellow prisoners said "If you guys are done, I would like to get out of here!"

So we went through the gates, into blinding sunlight

.file:/localhost/Users/bradleybeier/Desktop/Screen %20Shot%202013-05-04%20at%2010.21.03%


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Geoff**

When we stepped out, I could see the city of Hilo in the distance. I could see a few skyscrapers in the skyline. I could hear the sound of a city, not as loud as Honolulu, because Hilo is a smaller city.

"Alright, anyone know where we're going?" I asked.

"No idea, man," Aaron replied.

"Well," Malia said, "We might as well go down there. I don't see any roads or paths nearby. So, I guess we'll have to walk to Hilo across field."

"Hold on, can I make a pit-stop while you guys go?" I asked, wanting to see my old girlfriend again.

"Where are you gonna end up?" Aaron asked

"Meet back up here in say, hour and a half?" I asked Malia, since she's like the leader around here.

"Sure, but Geoff, hour and a half, tops," she said.

_YES! I get to go!_ "Alright, see you guys then," I said. _WOO! Alright, so head there, takes fifteen minutes, 15+15=30, 90-30=60. Okay, so I have sixty minutes if I leave now. _I summed all this up in my head, excited to see Kiana again after one year, two months, and thirteen days. But hey, who's counting?

While walking I was thinking back to when I first moved here, at the age of five. I moved in from San Francisco, California. Me being me, I guess I got lucky, because the first person I met was Kiana. We were childhood friends, up until I was 14, when I finally got up the nerve to ask her out, and she said yes. We dated for two years before I was taken away. I'm now 17, walking down a hill, on my way to see her.

I finally found the road to her house, after 5 minutes of walking. I had like three quarters of a mile left to walk. As I was walking I was wondering, _What would her reaction to seeing me be? What if she has a new boyfriend, one who didn't leave for more than a year?_. I put those thoughts aside as I came up to the drive to her house, and simply stood there for a minute thinking, before I summoned my courage and walked forward.

I got to the door and knocked. It took a minute but she finally answered the door. She just stood there staring at me for a minute, which made me feel really self conscious.

Then she did the last thing I expected. She slapped me. Hard.

"OW! What was that for, Ki?" I asked

She replied by saying, "What was that for?! What was that for?! You left for a year!"

"I know, but not willingly," I said

"What do you mean by that?" she asked

"Well one day, I was on my way to school. Then, three of these big seven foot tall dudes put me in a cage, locked it, and took me to the underworld."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" she asked. See, she knows my little 'secret.'

"Well, you see, yesterday, a guy named Aaron came in. He's like ten or something, but he led the prison break. The guards didn't replace his clothes with a jumpsuit yet, so he told us all to get rested after we'd come up with a plan. He came up with the whole thing. You know, for ten, he is pretty smart, and I personally believe he has a little crush on Malia. So he took off his shirt-"

"Who's this Malia? Is she your new girlfriend?" she asked

"What?! No! Don't talk like that! While I was there I didn't even talk until the prison break."

"Really? Alright, on with the story of escape then."

"Well as I was saying, the kid took off his shirt. For a ten year old, he's pretty built. Anyway, took off his shirt, went to the sink, and wet it down. He then tied it around the bars, got a stick, and started twisting. Weird thing was the bars actually bent. Then he led all of us out. We then went to the gates. There were two skeleton guards out there. Well, the kid digs in his pockets, pulls out three pencils: one for me, one for Malia, and one for him. I asked him what to do with them and he said stab the 'skelodudes.' So I stabbed one in the eye sockets and he fell in a pile of bones. The second one I charged at, tried to stab it in the chest, but the pencil broke. Aaron then went on insulting the remaining skeleton, when I yelled 'Enough!' I charged up to the skeleton and punched his head off, and it rolled to Malia. She looked and saw necklaces, made out of gold, and when she picked them up, one stayed in her hand, one flew to me, and one flew to Aaron. Malia found a note that said 'touch it and yell 'Expand.' Aaron tried it first. When he said it, a wicked sword came out and appeared in his hand. He pushed a button on the hilt, and out of nowhere two spikes came out, making it a trident. Next I tried mine, yelled expand, and out of nowhere a solid gold staff with a leather handle, and a button flew into my hand. I pushed the button, and two axe blades came out. Malia was last, and she had trouble, but soon got it to work. Hers turned into an oak staff with two leather handles on it, and a button. When she pushed the button a solid gold almost leaf shaped spearhead came out of the tip. We went through the gates, and came out here about a mile away. So, while the rest explored town, I came here to see you," I finished after a couple minutes.

"Wow! I've got a serious question though, Geoff," she said looking at the ground.

"Okay. I have 50 minutes till I head back." I informed her.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I love you. You were pretty much the only thing keeping me sane in that prison."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, I think this is the part where the girl runs and jumps on the guy and gives him a full-hearted kiss, right?"

With that said she ran at me. About a foot away she jumped, and wrapped her legs around my body, and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. After about a minute, she pulled away.

"You know," I said, "I've wanted to do that all year."

"Me too," she replied simply.

And so the next forty-five minutes were spent talking, kissing, and catching up.

"So what does this make us," she asked

"Well normally I would be your boyfriend," I replied.

"Normally?" she asked, confused.

"This isn't normal," I simply replied.

"Oh, and how not?" She asked crossing her arms.

I simply got down on one knee, looked into her eyes and said, "I don't want normal, I want you to be my wife. So, that being said, Kiana, will you marry me?" I asked nervously.

"YES! YES, YES, YES! Of course I will" she replied.

"Well sorry, but I have to go meet up with the others."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm going with."

I grinned and said, "That'd be great, babe."

With that we walked the fifteen minute walk, and came to the top of the hill, and saw Malia and Aaron staring at us.

"Crap!" I said before walking over to them.


End file.
